Fluid valves are widely used to control the flow of liquid, such as fuel injectors, transmission control valves, etc. One particular type of fluid valve is a solenoid valve which moves a core and valve sealing element against a valve seat to prevent the flow of liquid and moves the core and valve sealing element away from the valve seat to allow liquid to flow therethrough. Solenoid valves include an operating coil which is energized to move the core and valve sealing element away from the valve seat to allow flow therethrough. The actual time of actuation or movement of the core in a solenoid can vary as a function of supply voltage, coil temperature, viscosity of media which in turn relates to coil resistance, voltage source level, and source differential pressure level. In a controlled process where flow rate is important, actual control is difficult since the preset on-time or duty cycle will vary depending upon the above-mentioned factors. Therefore, as the duty cycle changes, the flow rate changes preventing precise control of flowrate.